মহা বিস্ফোরণ তত্ত্বের ইতিহাস
মহাবিশ্বের গঠন এবং এর সাথে তত্ত্বীয় উপাদানসমূহের সমন্বয় সাধনের চেষ্টা থেকেই মহা বিস্ফোরণ তত্ত্বের উৎপত্তি হয়েছে। মহাকাশ পর্যবেক্ষকরা দেখতে পান যে অধিকাংশ কুণ্ডলাকার নীহারিকা পৃথিবী থেকে ক্রমশ দূরে সরে যাচ্ছে। অবশ্য বিশ্বতাত্ত্বিক দৃষ্টিকোণ থেকে এর ব্যাখ্যা আরও পরে হয়েছে, বর্তমানকালে আমরা জানি, যে নীহারিকাগুলো পর্যবেক্ষণ করা হয়েছে, সেগুলো আসলে নীহারিকা নয়, বরং আমাদের আকাশগঙ্গার বাইরের ছায়াপথ ছিলভি. স্লিফার, আমেরিকান অ্যাস্ট্রোনমিক্যাল সোসাইটি কর্তৃক প্রস্তুতকৃত একটি পেপার, (১৯১৫).। বেলজিয়ামের একজন রোমান ক্যাথলিক ধর্মপ্রচারক জর্জ ল্যমেত্র্‌ ১৯২৭ সালে প্রথম স্বাধীনভাবে আইনস্টাইনের ক্ষেত্র সমীকরণ থেকে ফ্রিদমান সমীকরণসমূহ উপপাদন করেন। আইনস্টাইন সাধারণ আপেক্ষিকতার জন্য এই ক্ষেত্র সমীকরণগুলোর গোড়াপত্তন করেছিলেন। ফ্রিদমান সমীকরণ উপপাদনের পর কুণ্ডলাকার নীহারিকার ক্রম পশ্চাদপসারণের উপর ভিত্তি করে ল্যমেত্র্‌ প্রস্তাব করেন যে, মহাবিশ্ব একটি সুপ্রাচীন পরমাণু থেকে উৎপত্তি লাভ করেছে, যে প্রস্তাব বর্তমানে মহা বিস্ফোরণ নামে পরিচিত। ইংরেজি অনুবাদ: . "সুপ্রাচীন পরমাণু" শব্দটি এখানে উল্লেখিত আছে: G. Lemaître, Nature ১২৮ (১৯৩১) suppl.: ৭০৪। এর দুই বছর পর এডুইন হাবল ল্যমেত্র্‌র তত্ত্বের সপক্ষে একটি পর্যবেক্ষণমূলক প্রমাণ উপস্থাপন করেন। তিনি আবিষ্কার করেন যে, পৃথিবী থেকে দৃশ্যমান ছায়াপথসমূহ থেকে নিঃসৃত আলোর লোহিত অপসারণ হচ্ছে এবং এই অপসারণ পৃথিবী থেকে তাদের দূরত্বের সমানুপাতিক। অর্থাৎ একটি ছায়াপথ পৃথিবী থেকে যত দূরে তা থেকে নিঃসৃত আলোর বর্ণালীর মধ্যে ততই লাল আলো প্রকট হয়ে উঠছে। এই ঘটনাটি বর্তমানে হাবলের নীতি নামে পরিচিত। বিশ্বতাত্ত্বিক নীতি অনুসারে মহাবিশ্বকে যখন যথেষ্ট বৃহৎ স্কেলের দূরত্বের সাপেক্ষে দেখা হয় তখন এর কোন নির্দিষ্ট বা বিশিষ্ট দিক ও স্থান পাওয়া যায় না। এই নীতিকে সত্য মেনেই হাবল প্রমাণ করেছিলেন যে মহাবিশ্ব সম্প্রসারিত হচ্ছে। কিন্তু এই তত্ত্ব স্বয়ং আইনস্টাইন কর্তৃক প্রতিষ্ঠিত অসীম এবং অপরিবর্তনীয় বিশ্বের তত্ত্বের সম্পূর্ণ বিরোধী। thumb|left|[[ডব্লিউম্যাপ নামক কৃত্রিম উপগ্রহ মহা বিস্ফোরণ বোঝার জন্য তথ্য সংগ্রহ করছে - শিল্পীর তুলিতে আঁকা ছবি]] দুইটি স্বতন্ত্র সম্ভাবনা রয়েছে। একটি ফ্রেড হয়েলের স্থির অবস্থা নকশা, যা অনুসারে মহাবিশ্ব যখন সম্প্রসারিত হতে শুরু করে তখন এখানে নতুন পদার্থ সৃষ্টি হতে পারে। এই নকশা অনুসারে সময়ের যে কোন বিন্দুতে মহাবিশ্ব একইরকম থাকে।এফ. হয়েল, '"A New Model for the Expanding universe", রয়েল অ্যাস্ট্রোনমিক্যাল সোসাইটির মাসিক বিজ্ঞপ্তি, 108 (1948), 372. অন্যটি হল ল্যমেত্র্‌র মহা বিস্ফোরণ তত্ত্ব যা মূলত জর্জ গ্যামফ কর্তৃক পূর্ণতা লাভ করেছে। ল্যমেত্র্‌র এই তত্ত্বটির নাম কিন্তু হয়েলই দিয়েছিলেন। হয়েল ১৯৪৯ সালের ২৮শে মার্চ বিবিসিতে প্রচারিত থার্ড প্রোগ্রাম নামক অনুষ্ঠানে অনেকটাই শ্লেষের বশে ল্যমেত্র্‌র এই তত্ত্বটিকে "বিগ ব্যাং" বলে আখ্যায়িত করেন যার দ্বারা একটি বিশাল গণ্ডগোলই বুঝায়। এর পরেও বিভিন্ন অনুষ্ঠানে তাকে এই নামটি ব্যবহার করতে দেখা যায়। বিশেষত ১৯৫০ সালে "বস্তুর ধর্মের" উপর প্রদত্ত পাঁচটি গুরুত্বপূর্ণ বক্তৃতায় ল্যমেত্র্‌র তত্ত্বকে বোঝানোর জন্য তিনি এই নাম ব্যবহার করেন। বক্তৃতা প্রচারিত হওয়ার এক সপ্তাহের মধ্যেই এর প্রতিটি দ্য লিসেনার পত্রিকায় প্রকাশিত হতো। এই পত্রিকাতেই "বিগ ব্যাং" নামটি প্রথম ছাপার অক্ষরে ব্যবহৃত হয়।The book in question can be downloaded here: http://www.nap.edu/books/0309093139/html/136.html হয়েল এবং ল্যমেত্র্‌ কর্তৃক প্রস্তাবিত এই দুটি নকশা ছাড়াও মহাবিশ্বের উৎপত্তি নিয়ে বেশ কিছু নকশা প্রস্তাব করা হয়। এর মধ্যে উল্লেখযোগ্য হচ্ছে মাইন নকশা (Milne model) , রিচার্ড টলম্যান কর্তৃক প্রস্তাবিত কম্পনশীল মহাবিশ্ব Reissued (1987) New York: Dover ISBN 0-486-65383-8. এবং ফ্রিৎস জুইকি প্রস্তাবিত দুর্বল আলো প্রকল্প।Zwicky, F. 1929. On the Red Shift of Spectral Lines through Interstellar Space. PNAS 15:773-779. Abstract (ADS) Full article (PDF) কিছু সময়ের জন্য স্থির অবস্থা এবং মহা বিস্ফোরণ দুইটি তত্ত্বেরই যথেষ্ট গ্রহণযোগ্যতা ছিল বিধায় বিতর্কেরও অবকাশ ছিল প্রচুর। কিন্তু সময়ের আবর্তে অনেকগুলো গুরুত্বপূর্ণ পর্যবেক্ষণ সাধিত হয় যার অধিকাংশই প্রথমটির বদলে দ্বিতীয় তত্ত্বের গ্রহণযোগ্যতার সাক্ষ্য দেয়। ১৯৬৪ সালে মহাজাগতিক অণুতরঙ্গ পটভূমি বিকিরণ আবিষ্কৃত হওয়ার পর মহা বিস্ফোরণ তত্ত্ব মহাবিশ্বের উৎপত্তি ও বিবর্তন ব্যাখ্যার জন্য সবচেয়ে উপযোগী তত্ত্ব হিসেবে গৃহীত হয়। আধুনিক কালে বিশ্বতাত্ত্বিক গবেষণার অন্যতম একটি বিষয়ই হচ্ছে মহা বিস্ফোরণ তত্ত্বের আলোকে ছায়াপথসমূহের সৃষ্টি ও বিবর্তন প্রক্রিয়া উদ্‌ঘাটন করা। এছাড়াও ঠিক কি কারণে এবং কিভাবে মহা বিস্ফোরণ সংঘটিত হয়েছিলো তা বিশ্বতাত্ত্বিক দৃষ্টিকোণ থেকে বিচার করা হয়। মহা বিস্ফোরণের মূল তত্ত্বের সাথে বাস্তব পর্যবেক্ষণের সমন্বয় সাধনের উপরই বর্তমান বিশ্বতত্ত্বের অগ্রগতি অনেকাংশে নির্ভর করছে। ১৯৯০-এর দশক থেকে মহা বিস্ফোরণ সংশ্লিষ্ট গবেষণা অনেক সহজ হয়ে দাড়িয়েছে। অতি উচ্চ ক্ষমতাবিশিষ্ট দূরবীক্ষণ যন্ত্র এবং এর সঠিক কার্যকারিতা একে সম্ভব করে তুলেছে। বর্তমানে মানুষের রয়েছে কোবে, হাবল স্পেস টেলিস্কোপ এবং ডব্লিউম্যাপ 'র মত উচ্চ ক্ষমতার দুরবিন। ফলে বর্তমান বিশ্বতত্ত্ববিদরা অনেক সহজে মহা বিস্ফোরণের বিভিন্ন রাশি পরিমাপ করতে পারে। এর ফলে একটি অপ্রত্যাশিত আবিষ্কার সম্ভব হয়েছে; আর তা হলো সম্প্রসারণশীল মহাবিশ্বের ত্বরমান হওয়ার প্রমাণ (দেখুন: গুপ্ত শক্তি)। বিষয়শ্রেণী:মহা বিস্ফোরণ